Man Of Love
by dragonmagik
Summary: Sasuke Man Of Love! Says it all really.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or "Carlos Man OF Love"

Warnings: OOC!!!

Carlos/Sasuke

The rookie nine and Team Gai were out celebrating at the barbecue place normally inhabited by team ten. The group had just completed an S-Ranked mission which had taken them away from their village for the past few months. With their successful return the teams sensei's had offered to pay for their meal (Kakashi and Asuma were bullied into paying by Kurani and Gai) They had settled on the BBQ place after Naruto's suggestion of Ramen was immediately and unanimously shot down.

The meal had progressed well with everyone enjoying the company. Sasuke, (who had been brought back from Orochimaru two years before) Neji and Shino kept mostly to themselves, but keeping an eye on everyone. The sake had been flowing freely for a few hours and everyone had proceeded to get very drunk, except Lee and Naruto. Lee was banned from drinking due to the excessive damage that usually proceeded any drink he had. Naruto had been drinking just as much if not more than the rest of the rookies, however due to his tenant he was unable to get drunk. He could in fact drink both Tsunade and Jiraiya under the table and had done so several times, the old hag and ero-sennin just never learned.

When the BBQ place closed the group began to make their way back to their homes. Naruto looked towards his team-mates and shook his head in disgust at the three of them. Sasuke and Kakashi were barley holding each other up, with the help of a wall, while constantly giggling at something only they saw. Naruto knew from experience that even drunk the two of them would still be able to make it home.

Sasuke however was another story entirely. Naruto had never seen the last Uchiha this drunk before. He was actually serenading his bottle of sake. Naruto hated to admit it but he was a little worried about his friend. Looking at Kakashi, Naruto gestured towards Sasuke with a questioning tilt of his head. Kakashi merely smiled one of his one eyed smiles and grabbing hold of Sakura transported them out of the area.

"Damn you Kakashi!" Naruto muttered, turning towards Sasuke he sighed."Okay Ice Princess, lets get you home." Picking him up off the bench he had plonked himself down onto. Slinging his arm around the Uchiha's waist and Sasuke's own arm around his shoulder he began to move towards the Uchiha estates.

Walking along the street supporting the very drunk Uchiha, was not how Naruto had planned on ending his evening, however his friend needed him and Kakashi was going to get it for dumping him on him as he had. Looking at his friend Naruto supposed it could have been worse, he was going to get a lot of blackmail material out of this night. He was seeing a lot of free ramen in the future.

Naruto's attention was brought back to the very drunk raven when he began singing at the top of his lungs.

"Good evening your dream is here for I am Carlos" Sasuke said putting on the most ridiculous accent Naruto had ever heard. Naruto snorted and listened, sure that this would be blackmail gold.  
"You think I'm sexy and your right," Sasuke sang

"Narcissist" Naruto muttered.  
"come a little closer I wont bite."

"Pity."  
"I see the love that's in your eyes," Sasuke sang looking straight at the blonde. Naruto gulped and looked at anything but the raven  
"between my legs you'll find a prize."

"I bet you say that to everyone." Naruto replied.  
"For I am what your dreaming of, I am Carlos man of love." Sasuke proclaimed. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh and looked away from Sasuke.  
"Around the world they call my name," Sasuke continued

Naruto raised an eyebrow "I hear you've been banned from several countries" he said conversationally.

"there is only one of me what a shame."

"Yeah pity that."  
"We will roll around in the grass,"  
"Imagine the grass stains that would cause"

"you naughty boy you grabbed my ass."  
"Might have, you can't prove it though" Naruto muttered examining the area, surely they were near the Uchiha complex.

"I am what your dreaming of, I am Carlos man of love."  
"You know those are called nightmares?"

"You look so nice your so pretty." Sasuke continued to sing as he stroked Naruto's face.  
"Of course you wont mind I touch your bitty." Naruto chocked on air as Sasuke's hand began to drift lower.

"Whoa there!" He exclaimed and grabbed his hand stopping its decent. Naruto sighed and shook his head "Why did you have to be drunk to do that?"  
"Spread your legs for I am here,"

"You'd have to buy me dinner first." Naruto informed Sasuke.  
"I make my wiener disappear." Sasuke leered at the blonde.

"You wish" he snorted.  
"I am what your dreaming of, I am Sasuke man of love." Naruto blinked in surprise at the change of name and looked closely at the Uchiha checking to see if he was sobering up a little.  
"Feel free to go a head, touch me right there,look at my crotch, look at my crotch. I feel the heat off your eyes touching my crotch." Sasuke grabbed the hand Naruto had around his waist and lowered it to his behind, leaning in close to the blonde he whispered into his ear.  
"I am what your dreaming of, I am Sasuke man of love." He finished. Turning towards the blonde Sasuke grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him closer towards himself.

"Night Dobe." he whispered and kissed the blonde.

END


End file.
